The present invention relates to a vehicle having at least one front wheel, at least one rear wheel, and electric drive and an electrical storage unit having a housing which is a load-bearing component of the frame and/or body of the vehicle.
At present, vehicle manufacturers are increasingly focusing on vehicles having a hybrid drive or a purely electric drive. Such vehicles require a relatively heavy battery. The battery can be arranged, by way of example, in the undercarriage, in an intermediate vehicle floor, or in a “trunk” of the vehicle. Due to the high weight of the battery, the body and/or the frame of the vehicle must be accordingly given a rigid construction in the region thereof where the battery is housed.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of creating a vehicle wherein the electrical energy storage is integrated as well as possible into the body and/or into the frame of the vehicle.
The invention proceeds from an electrical storage which can consist of multiple storage devices. The term “storage device” particularly includes battery cells, capacitors, or other devices which are suitable and intended for the storage of electrical energy. The individual storage devices can be connected in parallel or in series. Multiple storage devices can be connected to each other to form a storage module. The electrical energy storage can have multiple storage modules connected to each other.
The storage devices are accommodated in a “storage housing.” According to the invention, the storage housing is designed to be stable in such a manner that it can function as a load-bearing structural component of a body and/or a frame of a vehicle.
The term “storage housing” means a housing in which the storage devices of the electrical energy storage are accommodated. In contrast to conventional vehicle concepts, wherein the electrical energy storage is housed in a “compartment” of the vehicle body, the storage housing of the electrical energy storage according to the invention forms a load-bearing component of the vehicle body and/or the vehicle frame. The storage housing according to the invention is therefore an essential component of the vehicle body and/or the vehicle frame. If one would imagine dispensing with the storage housing, it would no longer be possible to have a “functional vehicle body” and/or a “functional vehicle frame.” Accordingly, an exchange of the electrical energy storage and/or the storage housing would only be possible by destroying the vehicle body and/or the vehicle frame.
Therefore, the invention is primarily characterized in that the storage housing is used directly as a “load-bearing structural component,” and is not merely inserted into a compartment of the frame or body, or installed thereon, as is the case in conventional vehicle concepts. As such, it is possible to save constructed space and weight, while having a small number of individual components.
The invention is particularly suited for use in two-wheel vehicles and/or motorcycles or motor scooters. However, the invention can also be used for three-wheel vehicles (so-called “tikes”), or four- or more-wheeled vehicles (e.g. passenger cars). The vehicle can be exclusively driven by an electrical machine (an electric motor), meaning that it is a purely electric vehicle (with no combustion engine).
According to the invention, all electrical energy storage devices in which electrical energy, the same being used to generate vehicle propulsion, are accommodated in the single storage housing (which is the only one configured in the vehicle). The storage housing is an independent component, wherein the connected frame or body components are “installed” on the same.
The storage housing according to the invention is preferably water-tight. This has the advantage that the configuration prevents water from the surroundings from penetrating into the individual storage devices.
An electronic controller which controls and/or regulates the charging and discharging of the electrical storage formed by the individual electrical storage devices (the battery management system) can likewise be housed in, or outside of, the storage housing.
The storage housing can be arranged, by way of example, between a front axle and/or a front wheel and a rear axle and/or a rear wheel of the vehicle. The front wheel and/or the rear wheel can be arranged in a manner allowing turning.
Because the storage housing forms a load-bearing component of the frame and/or the body of the vehicle, it supports forces and side loads resulting from the mass of the vehicle.
According to one implementation of the invention, the vehicle has a front frame-, body-, and/or chassis segment which is connected to the storage housing. A front wheel suspension which carries the front wheel, by way of example, can be arranged on the front frame- or body segment.
According to one implementation of the invention, the front frame-, body- and/or chassis segment has a steering wheel recess. The steering wheel recess can be formed by a steering head tube, for example, wherein a front wheel fork or a front wheel bearing is mounted on the steering head tube in a manner allowing turning. The steering head tube can be connected symmetrically to the storage housing, for example via four support tubes.
The storage housing can substantially have the shape of a cuboid which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In the case of a two-wheel vehicle (e.g. a scooter), the storage housing can be designed in such a manner that its length, measured in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is larger than its width measured in the vehicle transverse direction. The larger the cross-section of the cuboid storage housing, the larger is its flexural and torsional strength. The higher it is possible to construct the storage housing (measured in the vertical direction of the vehicle), the larger is its flexural strength. Compared to conventional body or frame constructions, it is possible to achieve very high strength by means of such a “box-like storage housing.” This has a very positive effect on the driving characteristics of the vehicle.
The storage housing can be made of metal, for example of aluminum or an aluminum alloy. It surrounds all storage devices and protects the same from damage, which is particularly important in the event of an accident and/or a collision.
According to one implementation of the invention, a rear wheel suspension which carries the rear wheel is connected to the storage housing. The rear wheel suspension can be connected to the storage housing in a hinged manner. It can be designed, by way of example, as a rear swinging fork which is connected to the storage housing (or to a flange attached thereto) via an articulated joint. The rear wheel suspension can be spring-supported on the storage housing via a spring strut. A damper device can be integrated into the spring strut or can be additionally configured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.